In recent years, vehicle taxi services are being provided by unmarked vehicles. One commercial implementation of such services includes the use of Uber™ cabs or vehicles. These vehicles, for example, are often the owners' private vehicles—often primarily dedicated to personal use. Thus, the vehicle purposely is indistinguishable from other automotive vehicles on the road—as the owner may not desire to drive his or her vehicle for personal use with paintings or markings advertising taxi services.
When a taxi client wishes to be transported from one location to another, the client may contact a taxi service requesting pick-up. However, when a designated vehicle arrives, the client may have difficulty identifying the taxi vehicle since it has no distinctive markings. Thus, there is a need to assist the client in identifying such unmarked vehicles.